The Runner and the Raider
by LanceOllieFrie
Summary: A One-Shot Story with Faith Connor and Lara Croft. Because There Isn't One. Forgive me for the pairings. I don't know how they work.


Faith Connors was sitting on one of the rooftops, looking up at the stars while deep in thought. A shooting star caught her eye. Inside her head she made a wish for a fresh new start in life. Lately she hadn't been doing well. Her life was one sad story, eversince she dropped out of college.

"Com'on, babe. Just give me some before I split."

"I told you no!"

Faith stood up quickly to the voices coming from an alley at her right.

"Get your hand off of me."

"Not until you give me what I want."

Faith took off to see what is going on. There in the alley below she saw a man forcing himself upon a beautiful young woman. The man sounded drunk and agressive, sporting a fancy white suit and hair style. He's holding on to the girl's arm with no sign of letting go. The girl tried to pull away.

"Let go of me right now!"

"Or else what?"

The woman was around Faith's age. Caucasian with long wavy brown hair wrapped in a cute ponytail. And somehow Faith's more fixiated on her. Probably she's the one about to be voilated.

The girl threw a kick at the man's stomach, causing him to let go of her arm. But it only made the man angry. He got back up and pushed the girl to the ground. The man whiped is mouth and revealed a menacing grin on his face.

"Fine." The man said. "Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

Faith could stand by no longer. She sprung into action by jumping off the cliff to a staircase far on the opposite side. Successfully landing on it, she did another backflip to the ground and stuck the landing infront of the two people. She cut in between them and she stood in the way of the drunken man. Faith can smell the alchohol in his breath, wreaking awefully than anything she smelled.

"Leave her alone."

"This is non of your business, girl. Keep walking and no one gets hurt."

"You're the one who's gonna get hurt if you dont back off."

The girl on the ground watched on as her savior stood her ground against the villain. She got up just when police sirens fade into the air.

"Crap." The man cursed. "The police are coming?"

"Thank goodness" Faith heard the damsel's british accent which she found it attractive. Faith looked back to see the girl on her feet, no bruses or scratches except the ones on her fancy clothes. Faith gave her an assuring look that everything will be alright. The girl nodded back at her.

"Com'on, babe. We gotta go!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" The girl yelled at him. "Not like this."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard her." Faith added. "You can go home, but she's not going with you."

"Bitch." The man called her out. "Do you know who I am? I can make you disappear and no one will ever find you. You'll be wishing you never messed with me."

"Such strong words coming from some skinny drunk loser."

And just like that, the man raised his hand and directed at Faith. But before he could make the punch, he tripped and fell on his face. The two girls backed away from him as he made a rough landing.

The man got up, clutching his hand on his bloodied face. "Insolent bitch!" he said. "I'll sue!"

"Excuse me." The three turn a police cruiser pulled up at the end of the alley. A police woman walked up to get a closer look at what is happening. She spotted the two girls and the man with blood on his face. "What's going on here?"

"Thank goodness you're here" The man puts up his innocent beaten victim act to make himself the good guy. "Me and my date were walking home when this girl came out of the sky and jumped us like some wild animal!"

Faith could not believe what is happening. The man was trying to make Faith into a villain.

"She put this nasty scrape on my head. Arrest her!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" The girl screamed from behind Faith. They all saw the girl's expression of bitter rage and courage combined. It's looked powerful enough to cut steel. "This man tried to get his way with me! This woman saved my life. He fell down all on his own."

The police looked at Faith and the girl. Faith was being protective of her. the police woman then smelled alchohol stinking up the air, and it got stronger when she turned to the man.

"Excuse me! Are you gonna make the arrest or not!?"

Air exhaled from the man's mouth, causing the police woman to scrunch up her face in disgust. The girl was right. without hesitation, she cuffed the man much to his blistering confusion.

"You two get yourselves home. I'll take it from here."

The police woman forced the man to her crusier and they both took off at the night. Faith and the girl are now alone. They looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked the girl.

"Yes. Thank you." The girl replied.

"My name is Faith."

"Lara. Pleasure to meet you, Faith." Lara memorised Faith's name. An enchanting word. Beautiful even. She wont stop remembering it anytime soon. "Can you walk me home please."

"Sure." Faith extended her arm for Lara to place her hand. They both walked home as Lara hugged her new friend for comfort.

And that was the night everything began.

As the two girls walk home, they took the time to get to know each other. Lara explained that she was an archeologist who went on expediton for adventure and knowledge, even encounters enemies who would od her harm. She's not the type of person to give up so easily, so she survives the harsh environment around her. Lara is very resourceful and clever, and her will is strong.

Faith on the otherhand, is nothing like her. As much as Faith liked Lara's life, Faith was only a college dropout who works for her father's delivery service. few times she made a few bad rubs with the law due to her looks and attitude. There is also a rumor going around that Faith knocked out a man named Kruger, and people have not let it down eversince. All Faith wanted to do is go back to college and find something to do. The problem is that once you're labelled a criminal, they never let it down, except tonight when she came to Lara's rescue and caught her eyes with her bravery.

Lara took a liking to Faith, and she felt bad after hearing the poor girl's story. Faith doean't know why would Lara like her, but she smiled anyway.

They reached to Lara's apartment with no interruptions. Just when Lara was about to open the door, she turned to Faith.

"I know this is sudden, but can I call you sometime?"

Faith stopped in surprise, but the frozen expression turned into a smile.

"Sure" is what all Faith said.

They exchanged numbers and waved their goodbyes. But it's not the last they'll see each other.


End file.
